Catheters may be used in intravascular procedures or other procedures to facilitate minimally invasive access to a target site. For example, an angioplasty catheter may include balloons mounted to the catheter that may be advanced to the target site and inflated to clear or compress a blockage, for example a stenosis. As another example, a stent delivery catheter may include a stent positioned over a balloon, which may be inflated to deploy the stent.